Lillian Molly Potter-Weasley
Lillian Molly Potter-Weasley(b. 31 December, 1997) is a half-blood witch, the eldest daughter of Harry and Percy Potter(née Weasley). Lillian is the twin sister of James Sirius Potter and older sister to all of her other siblings. Her godparents are Draco Malfoy and Luna Lovegood. Lillian was names after her two grandmothers(Lilly Potter and Molly Weasley). She began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy in 2008 with her twin brother and her future bestfriend Wolfram Bletchley. To most people surprise but her family pride she was sorted into Slytherin. History Lillian and her twin brother were born one year before the Battle Of Hogwarts. No one knew about them but their parents and their Uncle Dudley, Harry still couldn't believe he had the bad look of impregnating Percy on their first time, and to protect them they where hiding with Dudley and his parents. After the battle and all the funerals, one of them belonged to their Uncle Fred who they would only met in Hogwarts since he become one of the ghost of the school, their parents came to take them home, to Godric's Hollow, where they would live till they married or died. Percy and Harry never told anyone about them being engaged(Harry asked Percy in marriage when Percy was three months pregnant) until Andromeda and Molly decided to visit their grandson's godfather and son finding out they lived together with two babies. The couple had to tell them everything and both woman told them that they should tell the others about this especially Ginny, who still had a crush on Harry. With that Andromeda started living with the couple together with her grandson since she needed help to take care of her grandson. Harry decided to become an Auror while Percy decided to stay at home while their kids weren't at least six year old. One year after the battle the couple told the others about their relationship and kids since they decided to finally get married. Not everyone was happy for them, it was mostly Ginny and Ron, but with the passing time everyone noticed how much they loved each other. When Lillian and James turned 11 they decided to attend Hogwarts were they were sorted into differente, rivals, houses but continued being united and proud of each other. In her seventh year she started dating Teddy, her father's godson, and some yeard later they married and had a daughter, Callidora Paris Lupin. Family Members * Fleamont Potter, Paternal Great Grandfather(Deceased) * Euphemia Potter(née Smith), Paternal Great Grandmother(Deceased) * Septimus Weasley, Maternal Great Grandfather(Deceased) * Cedrella Weasley(née Black), Maternal Great Grandmother(Deceased) * James Fleamont Potter, Paternal Grandfather(Deceased) * Lilly Jennifer Potter(née Evans), Paternal Grandmother * Arthur Septimus Weasley, Maternal Grandfather * Molly Elizabeth Weasley(née Prewett), Maternal Grandmother * William Arthur "Bill" Weasley, Uncle * Fleur Apolline Weasley(née Delacour), Aunt * Victoire Fleur Weasley Cousin * Dominique Gabrielle Weasley, Cousin * Louis William Weasley, Cousin * Charles Jonathan "Charlie" Weasley, Uncle * Neville Frank Weasley(née Longbottom), Uncle * Frank Charles Weasley, Cousin * Alice Jane Weasley, Cousin * Fred Gideon Weasley, Uncle(Deceased) * George Fabian Weasley, Uncle * Draco Lucius Weasley(née Malfoy), Uncle * Fred Lucian Weasley, Cousin * Roxanne Narcissa Weasley, Cousin * Scorpius Hyperion Weasley, Cousin * Matthias George Weasley, Cousin * Ronald Billius "Ron" Weasley, Uncle * Hermione Jean Weasley(née Granger), Aunt * Rosebud Hermione "Rose" Weasley, Cousin * Hugo Ronald Weasley, Cousin * Ginevra Molly "Ginny" Zabini(née Weasley), Aunt * Blaise Giovanni Zabini, Uncle * Arthur Luigi Zabini, Cousin * Bianca Alessa Zabini, Cousin * Pietro Blaise Zabini, Cousin * Harry James Potter, Father * Percival Ignatius "Percy" Potter(née Weasley), Mother * James Sirius Potter, Twin Brother * Albus Severus Potter, Brother * Lucy Ginevra Potter, Sister * Audrey Luna Potter, Sister * Robin Remus Potter, Brother * Francisca Georgia "Fran" Potter, Sister * Frederick Oliver "Freddy" Potter, Brother * Dudley Erick Pucey(née Dursley), Uncle * Adrian Daniel Pucey, Uncle * Aries Carina Pucey, Adoptive Cousin * Edward Remus "Teddy" Lupin, Husband * Callidora Paris Lupin, Daughter Category:Characters Category:Potter-Weasley Family Category:Lupin Family